


Oops, My Bad

by Sorn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorn/pseuds/Sorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to Takao, he needed Midorima to help pretend to be his boyfriend in order to reject this pretty senpai of theirs. Well then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oops, My Bad

"Shin-chan, please! Please, you  _have_ to help me!"

It was lunch time, and the last thing Midorima Shintarou wanted was to be disturbed by the one and only Takao Kazunari. That guy just didn't know when to stop. According to Oha-Asa, Cancer was not having the best of luck that day, and naturally, that put Midorima on edge. Takao was not a welcomed annoyance.

"What?" Midorima snapped, focusing on his bento in front of him. "Go bother someone else."

"No, you don't get it, Shin-chan. I  _need_  you to help me! This is terrible! It's a matter of life and death and surely, you don't want your precious teammate, me, to meet his early end!" Takao continued on with his dramatics, placing his hands on Midorima's table. "Please, Shin-chan."

Midorima stared up at him, a frown creasing his eyebrows. He thought back to what the announcer had said in Oha-Asa this morning when talking about horoscope fortunes.

_To all you Cancers, helping a friend today might just make your day change for the better! So don't turn down a friend's plea for help!_

Was this what Oha-Asa was talking about? Midorima sighed. "Fine."

Takao's face lit up like a light bulb. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I mean, thank you, Shin-chan!"

"In return, you'll have to pull the rickshaw for a week," Midorima added casually. Takao groaned but did not protest. "So what is it that you need help with?"

"You see…well…I know this senpai right, from the year above us," Takao began as they left Midorima's classroom and headed towards the back of the school building. "She uh…confessed to me. But I don't want to date her! There was actually another girl from our year who confessed to me last week too, and I had to turn her down as well. And I feel terrible, Shin-chan!"

 _This_  was a matter of life and death? Midorima didn't reply, so Takao continued.

"I thought, you know…if they think I am in a relationship…they'd back off a little, right?" Takao said, daring a look at the tall green haired male next to him. "I was wondering, if, uh…you can play the role of my boyfriend."

Midorima stiffened, stopping his steps altogether.

"It's just going to be a while! I'll tell them we broke up afterwards and all that!" Takao said, waving his hands in front of him. "It's just to make them back off for now, you know?"

Midorima's gaze narrowed, staring down at Takao. "Takao, you do know that…if you want me to be your boyfriend…that would make you…"

"Gay? Yeah, I know. But it'll drive the girls away right? If they think I'm into guys." Takao grimaced slightly, "I'll tell senpai to keep quiet about it! And she will, I know she will. So, no one will think you're gay too."

Midorima frowned. This was definitely not turning out to his favor. But Oha-Asa  _did_ say that he should help a friend…

"Fine." Midorima choked out after a while. "Just this once."

"Great," Takao said, trying to stop the grin from spreading across his face. "There she is, it's that senpai." Takao pointed to a girl who was leaning against the wall of the school building. Midorima has seen her around before, she was a senpai from the year above them. A lot of boys found her attractive and she had dated a few guys in her last two years, none of them lasting long, however.

"Senpai, I brought him," Takao said, waving to the girl.

"Midorima Shintarou? You think I'm going to believe you're dating Midorima Shintarou? Takao-kun, do you take me for an idiot. Even if you want to turn me down, you don't have to make up such a ridiculous excuse. Are you telling me to believe that you're gay?" Their senpai snapped, eyebrows raised.

Well, someone seemed bitter that Takao rejected them. Midorima snorted in his mind.

"But, it's true, senpai! We're dating! I'm sorry, I can't accept your feelings and I can't go out with you either," Takao said, holding his hands out to placate the pretty girl.

"Well, I don't believe you," The senpai frowned, looking at the pair of them with skeptical eyes, "Unless you kiss."

Midorima visibly stiffened at the suggestion.

"Well…we…uh…" Takao stuttered, "we're…uh…not…at that stage…yet, right, Shin-chan?" The black haired male nudged Midorima awkwardly in the shoulder.

Midorima merely turned to stare at him.

"It's either that or you'll have to find a better reason to reject me," the senpai said, folding her arms in front of her chest, "or, you know, you could simply agree to go out with me."

Takao's face paled at the suggestion. "No, no, anything but that."

Midorima broke out of his shock to raise an eyebrow at the pretty senpai. She sure was persistent.

"Well, then, Takao-kun?"

Takao sighed.

"So if we kiss, you'll let me go, right?" Takao asked, earning a nod from the pretty senpai. Takao turned to Midorima who was standing next to him with a face saying 'oh hell no, Takao, no way'. "Um, Shin-chan…uh…sorry."

"Oi, Takao if you think you-mfmmmfmmm," the rest of Midorima's would-be threat was muffled by the lips that placed over his own. Takao had pulled him down by the collar so that Midorima stood bent over, his own green eyes staring into Takao's coal black ones.

Before Midorima could push Takao away or knee him in the balls, Takao had already released him, took a few steps to the right and had his attention back at the pretty senpai.

"Well, senpai?"

The senpai stared Midorima up and down before she let out a humph and walked away, leaving a very red faced Takao and a shellshocked Midorima.

"Takao…"

"Yeah, uh…I'm sorry. It'll never happen again. Uh…" Takao glanced up at Midorima, staring at those green eyes that glared down at him. "I won't tell anyone that happened…"

"Never. Again."

"Sure, of course. Yes. Right….um…I'll just…get back to class."

Midorima watched Takao walk off, still red in the face, as he sighed and wondered how bad his luck had to be for the day for  _that_  to have happened to him.

_To all you Cancers, helping a friend today might just make your day change for the better!_

"Better my ass," Midorima grunted before he trudged back to his classroom. Ok, fine. It wasn't  _that_  bad, he supposed. It was ok. And maybe Midorima liked it, maybe.

Just a little bit.

As Midorima sat back down on his seat, looking at his untouched bento, his phone rang. He had two new messages according to the notification. Both were from Takao.

The most recent one read:

_Oh uh… wrong number…_

…

Midorima deduced that Takao was referring to the message before that, the one that Midorima had yet to open. Scrolling down, Midorima opened the earlier message.

_Senpai! Senpai! I can't believe it worked! (＾ω＾)_

_Oh my god!_

_I finally got to kiss him! (*ﾉωﾉ)_

_Senpai your idea is the best! Oh god, that kiss was the best!_

_Thank you, senpai! Thank you!_

_(/＾O＾)/(/＾O＾)/(/＾O＾)/_

Midorima stared at the message on his phone.

Well then.


End file.
